Electric Shock
by MaceyLightNinja8
Summary: This is my first book of my series called Emotions! There will be four books in total. This one is about Jay. Enjoy!
1. Loss

**Hi! This is my second story in FanFiction, so I'm pretty excited what people will think of this story. No harsh flames, please, but your opinions are what matter the most. This is the first story of my Ninjago series called Emotions, mainly because; love makes hidden emotions not so hidden anymore. I do NOT own Ninjago, sadly. Enjoy!**

You would think today would be an average day for the ninja. A day where Kai whooped Jay's butt in another round of Fist to Face 2. A day where Zane practices his underwater meditation. A day where Cole makes another inedible food. A simple, ordinary day. But not today. Today meant more than video games, meditation, and gross slop Cole seems to call food. Today was the day Kai's little sister, Nya, had died almost two hours ago.

Jay's face was slumped into a pillow, covered with red marks surrounding his eyes after crying multiple times. His heart was broken, no not broken, perished. Stomped on many, many times. Burnt with flames and melted into ash. Of course, Kai couldn't have done this. He was just as depressed as Jay was. Although, Jay was being a bit more overdramatic, but what can I say, the love of his life is dead.

He turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, pure white, like Nya's heart. Everything he looked at seemed to remind him of Nya, even his own ninja uniform. After all, Nya's favorite color is blue, or should I say, was blue. He whipped out a picture of Nya, her chocolate waves of hair framing her beautiful skin. Her cocoa brown eyes staring at Jay, practically melting his soul. He was leaning in to kiss the photo until he heard snickering outside his bedroom door. He knew it was probably just Kai and Cole. Zane couldn't be laughing, could he?

Jay began to narrow his dark blue eyes at the simple sliding door. "Guys, I know it's you, give it up already," he said, not even taking his eyes off of the last known photo he will ever have of Nya. Kai, Cole, and Zane walk into the room. Kai has a twitching eyebrow after seeing Jay's passion towards Nya, even to a picture of her. Cole was cracking up and couldn't stop, no matter how hard he would try. Zane, having almost no sense of humor, was looking back and forth at the fire and earth ninja and raised an eyebrow.

"Dang, I feel bad for the picture," Cole said smugly. Jay raised a fist at him, gritting his teeth. Cole's eyes widened and he backed up as far as possible.

"Jay, I know you're depressed, but you have to keep living your life," Zane said, trying to make Jay feel better. He gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on the back. "Maybe a walk in the town will clear your mind and help you calm down."

**At The Town**

Jay looked around at all of the different people walking around the town. He saw many different people doing many different things. He saw kids playing soccer in an open field. He saw older woman shopping for their family. He saw everyone. But one thing stood out to him.

He saw a teenage couple walking along the curb. The girl was giggling and holding the guy's hand as he proceeded to tell her jokes, or at least make her smile. The smallest smile from the girl would make the guy feel complete. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as they continued to walk along the curb.

Jay was about to cry. He couldn't take this. Jay tapped Kai, making him turn around instantly, concerned about his brother.

"Uh, Kai, can you tell the guys that I'm going back to the Bounty," Jay said, looking down as if the most important thing in the world was at his feet.

"Sure Jay, take your time. I know how you feel. She was my only family left," Kai said, looking down, practically imitating Jay.

"You guys enjoy the town, bye." Jay took off as fast as he could. He didn't want to run into anymore couples, no matter what age they were.

Out of nowhere, a cart carrying a bucket of water bumped into Jay, making it topple over. Jay drops his picture of Nya by mistake. The bucket topples over, about to fall on top of the picture.

Jay looks away and covers his eyes. "Oh god..."

**So, how was my second story? I know what the next chapter is going to be about. But other than that, I don't have very good ideas. So if you have any ideas after chapter two, I'll gladly consider them. Just PM me! **

**Peace out! ;)**


	2. An Amazing Discovery

**Hi! Thanks for so many reviews already! That's pretty impressive, considering I'm not very good at writing stories. I'll answer the reviews I got already.**

**halz1320- Thanks!**

**dixicorn- I do plan to keep writing stories. Thank you!**

**ninjagosilverninja1- It wasn't rude to say that. It's your opinion. I said people's opinions matter the most. I might be able to say what happened in chapter 3! Thanks for the idea!**

**StarLight1999- I am good at finding the right details. Thank you very much!**

**Malica15- No problem. I'm not forcing you to give me ideas. Gracias :3.**

**ZaneWalker- Thank you very much!**

**Kendojay788- I will be writing more than two stories, believe me, thank you!**

**Guest- You will be quite surprised what happens next. Let's just say, the picture is fine.**

**Sorry if I didn't get to your review, I'll get to it next time.**

**Onto the story! I'm doing it from someone's POV this time!**

Elizabeth's POV

I toss and turn in my bed, draped with aqua covers. I didn't want to wake up, I'm way too tired. Besides, someone as perfect as me needs their beauty sleep. Of course, I didn't deserve any of that, apparently.

My mom opens my cream blinds and shakes me to try and wake me up, even though I was awake already. I was furious, my brain practically steaming. If I got even madder, I thought my brain would explode!

"Honey, wake up," my mother said in a low, whisper tone. "It's morning. I need you to go to the shop to get me some things."

I didn't want to yell at her, it wasn't her fault, but GOD was she ANNYOING! I grip my aqua blankets closer to my body, but not as strong as I'm gritting my teeth. **(Does anyone else feel this way when you're trying to sleep in peace, besides me? XD)**

I try my best not to scream my vocal cords out of my throat and sit up. I rub my deep caramel brown eyes and stretch. When I yawned, my mouth was so big, it looked like I was going to lean over and attempt to eat my mom!

My mom placed a long shopping list longer than the road to the other side of the world and smiled. Okay, maybe not that long, but geez, there was a ton of stuff.

"Now when you're finished, I want you STRAIGHT home for dinner." My mom was nice, but she had her overprotective ways. Doesn't everyone?

"Okay mom," I grumbled under my breath. I am a female, but I had a low voice that I'm guessing not many people find, how do I put it, "attractive".

I grab the shopping list and place it on my wooden dresser. "Would you mind getting out please? I need to get dressed." My mom understood and left my room, making sure to close my door so my father or younger sister wouldn't come in. We had a rule in this house, "don't enter a room if the door is closed. Knock first for permission to come in or to not come in." We got that rule when I was getting dressed and my little sister, Brianna, came in, saw me getting undressed, and screamed in terror, like the way you scream during the scariest part in a horror movie.

I walk into my walk-in closet and begin getting undressed. I place my dirty clothes in a dark purple hamper at the side of my closet. I begin to look for decent clothing to look like a normal person and not a hobo. But I didn't want to look too flashy either.

I take my time, I wasn't in a rush, and picked out some pretty decent clothes. I lay out the clothes on my aqua sheets atop my fluffy cloud of a bed. My clothes were a simple yellow t-shirt with an orange star, an aqua hoodie, black skinny jeans, and aqua NIKES with white, swirl-like designs. I change into those clothes. I pick up my pearly white purse and the shopping list and head to town.

**At The Town**

The shop was only about seven blocks away from my house, so I had to be lucky about that. The last thing I want is to step in a puddle and get my jeans all wet so it looks like I wet my pants like a two year old would. Or to knock into some idiot and get my brown, curly hair all tangled. My hair always got tangled for two reasons. One, my hair was all the way to my ankles. And two, my hair was COMPLETELY curly. My hair always looks really good, even when I wake up in the morning. Even when it's tangled. It's really weird.

I reach the shop and begin scanning down the aisles. I have practically all of the aisles MEMORIZED! I have been here so many times! When I'm done getting the many fruits and vegetables, I move on to the grains and desserts. I chuckle when I see "powdered donuts" written at the bottom in purple crayon. My little sister was always a trouble maker, and she always begged for sweets.

I exited the shop, but just when I was almost back to my house, I saw a guy that looked a lot like me. He had the same color hair as me, a light shade of brown. I also noticed he likes blue as much as I do. Except, he seemed to like DARK blue. I'm a bigger fan of LIGHT blue.

He suddenly dropped what seemed like a picture near a cart carrying buckets of water. Instead of reaching to pick it up like a normal person would, he looked away and said, "Oh god."

Just then, the buckets of water began to fall on top of the picture. I reached my arms out to stop the water from pouring down on the picture, but instead something amazing happens.

The water freezes in mid-air.

**DUN DUN DUN! Would knew that that would happen?! Of course, I knew :D. Yay fo meh! Look out for the next chapter! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I just came back from DISNEY! I might have made A LOT of spelling and/or grammar mistakes. I was in a rush writing this chapter. Peace!**


End file.
